Smokey the gentle
by Stefakitty88
Summary: a new pack member and a new lover
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my third fanfiction

Warning: contains rape

My fanfics are always based off of my crazy dreams so don't hate me

This is a wolfs rain fanfic

Chapter 1

Toboe's POV

We walked through the deep snow it was hard for me to keep up being the pup of the pack, I was a little ways behind them when they stopped, I caught up "what's wrong" I asked "there's a wolfs scent and it's not ours" Tsume said "yeah but I smell only one and it smells hurt" Hige said "let's go check it out" Kiba said, the rest of us followed, as we followed the scent we got to a big pile of snow, a paw was sticking out of it, we started digging. When we were done a really dark gray almost black pup about my age lay there "hey are you okay" Hige asked poking the pup, her eyes shot open then the fear went away, then we heard other wolfs "her scent is over here" one wolf called "she'll pay for what she`s done" anther one called, then about twenty wolfs showed up, all different colours but none dark gray like the pup not white either "there she is let's kill her" the light gray one in the front said "your going to pay for attacking me runt" the light gray one said I wouldn't believe him if he didn't have fresh claw and bite marks on his body then all of a sudden a white wolf jumped in front of her, it wasn't Kiba "that's because you attacked me first, you can't make me become your mate by force" she growled "of course I can I'm the packs leader" he said the white wolf growled and then lunged at him and they rolled down the white snowy hill "mommy" the pup called then the light gray wolf sliced his claws across the white wolfs neck killing her "MOMMY" the pup yelled, Tsume, Kiba, and Hige chased off the other wolfs luring them away from the pup, she was still sitting eyes wide in horror "it's okay" I said wrapping my tail protectively around her, she was exactly my age our height said so, "your safe with me" I said "hey Toboe how's the kid doing" Tsume asked when they got back, she was crying my tail still wrapped protectively around her "she's doing fine other than the fact her mother is dead" I said "well those wolfs will come searching for her" Kiba said "so let's take her with us" I said "okay she can come with us" Kiba said as we the pup including the pup walked into a nearby cave, a blizzard was coming on.

Once in the cave we introduced ourselves "I'm Kiba" Kiba said "I'm Tsume" he said "I'm Hige" Hige said "and I'm Toboe" I said "I'm Smokey" she said "it matches your fur colour" I said.

Smokey POV

All the boys lay down to sleep so did I but I was really cold I was so close to the entrance of the cave, so I got up, walked over and lay down beside him and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello another chapter of Smokey the gentle

I do not own wolfs rain

I forgot to add that last chapter

Chapter 2

Toboe POV

I woke up to feel something warm beside me, it was Smokey she was curled up beside me it felt nice, I put my head back on my paws and fell asleep. When I woke up again the others were staring at me, Smokey was still curled up beside me "what" I asked "nothing" Hige said I rolled my eyes and went back to sleep.

Smokey POV

It's been almost a full moon cycle since I joined the pack and every night I end up asleep curled up beside Toboe I don't know why but I do.

One early morning I woke up to the sound of hunter's voices wolf hunters to be exact I got up and left the cave the cave was in the side of a hill I saw the hunters in the distance, I ran up to them and started barking "look a wolf let's chase it it will go back to it's pack and we can kill them all" one said and they started chasing me but they were wrong I was never going to lead them to my pack I was leading them away from my pack, I lured them far away from my pack then one of them shot me in my hind leg I fell, then I turned into a girl "so they are tricking us" one said "let's teach it a lesson" another one said, if I could id run but couldn't because I was in so much pain because of the hole in my leg, then I blacked out because of the pain in my leg.

Toboe POV

I woke up felling cold I looked down and Smokey wasn't there which was weird, I looked around she wasn't there I was the only one there "Smokey, Smokey" I howled she didn't answer "guys come back to camp Smokey's missing" I howled for the others "what do you mean Smokey's missing" Hige asked when they got back to camp "I woke up and she was gone I thought she was out playing so I called her and she didn't answer I'm worried" I said "lets go" Kiba said and we went running after her scent, after a while we scented hunters mixing with her scent trail "I'm getting really worried" I said and we ran faster soon we got to two piles of snow one had something red sticking out she we dug it up, it was Smokey's collar that her mom gave her, I picked to up and tied it around my paw then we saw a hand sticking out of the other pile of snow we began digging at it and there she was I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to camp, Hige got some herbs and Tsume and Kiba went out to hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello... I don't know what to say

Warning: this chapter contains rape

Chapter 3

Toboe POV

I sat there, watching her as Hige put some herbs on her wounds "how many times" I asked "how many times has she treated our wounds" I asked "or saved our lives" Hige added "or destracked the enemy so we could escape if one of us was hurt" Tsume said "or saved Cheza well we were busy fighting" Kiba said "I think we all owe her our lives" Hige "and then some" I said "I'm going to get more herbs" Hige said leaving I looked at the bullet hole in her left leg I started licking it, remembering what she did to my wound a while ago "Toboe she's awake" Kiba said, I looked up "I'm glad you're all safe, I lead the hunters away from you" she said then she fell back asleep. When Smokey woke up she was cold 'why am I always alone' she thought as she tried to stay awake because when she was asleep the memories of what the hunters did became all too real but she drifted off into slumber anyways.

Dream/flashback

If you don't like rape don't read

Smokey ran, the terrifying sound of a gunshot rang through the air, hitting Smokey in the left hind leg, she tripped, the hunters said a few things and then she passed out. She woke up again to find her "human disguise" off and her clothes off, she tried to flee but was held down, she was outnumbered, outgunned and was completely naked "now that she's awake again it's time to start" the eldest hunter said there were four hunters and the eldest was butt naked just like Smokey, she started to panic as he positioned himself at her entrance and broke her barrier with one powerful thrust, she screamed, he continued to pound in and out of him as she screamed some more, after about ten minutes he came, put his clothes back on and switched places with the second oldest hunter, he took off his clothes and positioned himself at her entrance "where's your pack, tell us and we'll leave you be" he said "never my pack is my family and I won't let you kill them" she said "fine" he said thrusting in starting to pound in and out making her scream again, he came, the next hunter took off his clothes and the world went black.

Okay you can look now

The others woke up to find a screaming and whimpering Smokey she was still asleep but screaming "it must be a really bad nightmare" Hige said "no stop, it hurts help, Tsume, Kiba, Hige, Toboe anybody help me, it hurts please stop" she screamed in her sleep "we have to wake her up" Hige said as they tried to wake her up, Tsume tried first resulting in a claw mark across the nose, then Kiba tried resulting in a bite to the leg, Hige tried and got a nicked ear, then it was Toboe's turn, he walked up to her and got behind her quickly pulling her into a embrace, she bit down hard on the junction in between his shoulder and his neck "guys help she's not letting go" He said panicing "Smokey stop your hurting Toboe" Kiba said, her eyes snapped open and her grip slackened, she looked up at Toboe and jumped out of his arms her human disguise now off "I'm so sorry" she said and then ran out of the cave, wincing as she ran out of the cave, this didn't go unnoticed by Hige, into the raging blizzard outside "SMOKEY" Toboe yelled running after her "lets go" Kiba said as the other three pelted after them.

Smokey POV

I ran until I found a small indent like thing in the ground that ran under a giant tree root I hid under there, the blizzard raging around me "Smokey, Smokey where are you" it was Toboe's voice he was calling to me even after I bit him "Smokey it's okay I'm not mad at you" he said I came out and stood on a ledge behind him, he collapsed in the snow, I picked him up and carried him bridal style to the small cave/indent and laid him down and waited "Toboe, Smokey where are you" Hige howled "over here Toboe has collapsed I need your help" I howled back, within moments the three were infront of me "here lets go" KIba said as Tsume picked up Toboe and Kiba picked up me (bridal style LOL), I fell asleep in Kiba's arms.

Third person POV

Tsume laid Toboe down and Kiba put Smokey down, Toboe woke up "where's Smokey" he asked "she's right here" Hige said pointing to her "hey I've got a question since she's out cold" Hige said "yeah" Toboe asked "why is it whenever I wake up she's curled up next to you" Hige asked "I don't know maybe she knows I will let her sleep next to me anytime" Toboe said then Smokey stirred "hey guys" she said "how are you felling" Kiba asked feeling her head for any fever, "Better then when those hunters were near me" she said "speaking of which, what did those hunters do to you" Hige asked carelessly, she burst into tears "hey Smokey I'm sorry here hit Toboe it will make you feel better" Hige said "hey why me why not you" Toboe asked "Because she likes you more then she likes me she won't hit you" Hige said "I'm not being your wolf shield" he said "Smokey it's okay take your time" Toboe said sitting next to her "Toboe can I talk to you outside without any esdroppers" Smokey said as her and Toboe walked outside the cave "yes" he asked concern laced his voice "t-the h-hunters they they... They raped me" she said "oh my I'm so sorry I should have been there to help you to save you" he said "no if you were there they would have killed you" she said "we have to tell the others" he said "can't we skip that part" she asked "no they will find out sooner or later" he said "better late than never" she argued "whos going to find out what sooner or later" Kiba asked walking out of the cave "Smokey" he said "I don't want to" she whined "fine I'll tell them" he said "guys the hunters did something really really bad to Smokey" he said "what did they do" Hige asked "they... they raped her" he winced at the word "THEY WHAT" the others yelled "yes" Toboe said "Smokey will you be okay" Hige asked "yeah, I'm not a porcelain doll, I'm not breakable I was raised a kunochi and" she cut herself off "do you guys smell that" she asked stopping her rant "smell what" Hige asked "I don't smell anything" Hige continued "it smells like oh no" she said before turning and dashing out the cave entrance, a few seconds later they could hear her barking and the sound of hunters voices "oh no is right" Toboe said as they chased after the hunters who were chasing after Smokey "let's have some more fun with this pup" one of the hunters said once they caught up and held her to the ground "not on your life" Toboe said before lunging at the eldest hunter the one that had the smell of Smokey's innocence all over him. "Toboe run they'll kill you" she yelled as they pinned him down letting her go in the process, she rolled away and before she knew it all the rest of her pack was pinned down getting their clothes ripped off "listen you soulless dicks I'm not going to let you do to them what you did to me and if you want me to come and get me" she said before howling and running off the hunters in pursuit "idiot" Tsume muttered as they chased after them then they caught up to them they see smokey in a corner surrounded by the hunters she was in her human disguise and had a giant fan in her hand" what are you going to do now princess" the eldest hunter asked, she smirked "this" she said swinging the fan blowing all the hunters away in a single blast "are you alright" she asked running over to them "now" Toboe said the others nodded their agreement "lets go" she said as the walked back to the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello another chapter of Smokey the gentle

I own Smokey, the pups, and Flame, and the storyline but that's all

Chapter 4

"We'll stop in this town for a few days meet up here in three days done or not" Kiba said "okay" Smokey said sitting down and yawning. "Might as well look for some food" Smokey said walking away. She walked down a alleyway when she heard a voice. "Smokey is that you" the voice asked "hello" she asked looking around until her eyes rested on a dying she-wolf "Flame is that you" Smokey asked "yes I need you to do me a favor take care of my pups they haven't been named please I'm begging you" Flame pleaded "yes I promise if Kiba says I can't I'll leave the pack" Smokey said "thank you Smokey and the dark gray one I want you to name it after you because you're so nice" Flame said before passing on.

Smokey POV

I walked back towards the clearing in the woods the pups in my arms, I put them down after I heard a goat "excuse me I will make you a deal you give me some milk for my pups and I won't kill you" I said "sure" the goat said it gave me nine bottle's filled with milk "thank you" I said "anytime you're the nicest wolf I've ever met" it said before it left, I walked back to the pups, no wonder they were nameless they were about a hour old by their smell, I quickly started feeding them "I'm alone until about tomorrow knowing Toboe" I said continued to feed the three pups.

Third person POV

Smokey laid down and pulled the pups to her belly with her tail and she fell asleep.

The next day

"Hey Smokey" Toboe said walking into the clearing, Smokey had her back to him she was laying in her wolf form "oh, hey Toboe" she said, he walked over to her "what's up" he asked looking over her belly to find three pups two boys and a girl, the girl looked like the spitting image of Smokey, one of the boys was pitch black and the other boy was a rusty orange colour "who are these little treasures" Toboe asked "I've been to this town before and a friend of mine was killed but before she died she asked me to take care of and raise her pups and I promised I would" she said "oh and there was something I wanted to ask you since the others aren't here" he said "yes" she asked "will you please do me the great honor of being my mate" he asked "yes" she said licking his cheek, he laid down on the other side of the pups and fell asleep.


End file.
